Pour l'amour de l'autre
by fibulala
Summary: Jasper en a marre d'Alice, Un Jour Il rencontre ue Jeune Fille et la ca va Tout va changeur. Je Ne suis Pas douée pour rédiger désoler
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les décors de cette histoire fils la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer partie A que je vais les changeur un peu.

Alors c'est ma première fanfiction assez Soyer indulgent avec moi.

Je vais écrire cette fanfiction pour mon plaisir.

* * *

Penser de Jasper:

Je suis dans la chambre d'Edward assis parterre ou je me dis que je n'en peux plus, que c'est toujours la même chose. Fait de Jasper-ci, fait-ça Jasper, Jasper tu feras ça Temps Dans de temps d'heure, de minutes et secondes de. Alice m'énerve mais je ne suis pas le seul, il ya toutes ma famille mais surtout Edward. Franchement je l'admire, il reste calme face à elle, moi c'est tout le contraire de lui maintenant, je laisse ma colère monter et quand elle INSISTE trop et que je suis près à lui sauter à la gorge, Edward et Emette intervient pour calmer le jeu.

Je ne sais pas quand ça à commencer, peut-être l'accumulation Une de beaucoup de chose ont choisi ou autre je n'en sers rien. Quand je faisais la guerre, je toujours suivi les ordres à la lettre et je les écoutais commenter mais pouvait faire sur Avait Libre choix à nos gestes et à nos Penser Mais avec Alice N'est ce pas pareil, on est prisonnier comme. Cela va faire 40 ans que je Supporte cette Façon de vivre et le pire c'est que je me suis replier sur moi-même, les membres de ma famille sur beaucoup de mal pour me parler sauf bien sur Edward et Alice et toujours Alice. Cette fois c'est décidé « **JE RECUPERE MA LIBERTE** ».

Edward Qui était à côté de moi se mit à rigoler, il a du entendre ce que je disais. Il hoche la tête et il me dit d'un ton solennel:

- «T'en fait pas je te soutiendrai mais il est maintenant l'heure d'aller retrouver ses gosses Qui ne pense Qu'à faire l'amour. »

Je rigole et On Ensemble descendre pour aller rejoindre les autres près préposé Qui nous de la voiture d'Edward et Celle de Rosalie. Arrivé au lycée sur Qui regarde les élèves arrivent pour aller en cours. Tout le monde ne parle que de la nouvelle élève Qui Doit arriver aujourd'hui. Tout t'a cou, les membres de ma famille me regardent voiture Alice vient de me poser une question Concernant notre amour. Je lui réponds avec un certain dégout:

- «Tu veux que je te réponde, eh bien je vais te le dire. Je vais aller Demander les papiers de divorce. C'est fini Alice, Je ne t'aime plus alors tu vas devoir apprendre à me laisser tranquille.

-Quoi! Se n'ai pas possible, tu ne peux pas faire ça, elle me répond que je offusqué l'accuser. Après Tout Qu'on CE un partagé, vécu ensemble, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

-Tais-toi Alice, Grogna Edward, je crois que tu pourries nous assez la vie comme ça. Je croyais que c'était toi qui voyais, mais sache que cela fait maintenant 20 ans que vous êtes séparé. Oh pardon, j'aurai du dire faire chambre à part.

-Doucement vous-autres, allez vous Attirer l'attention des autres sur nous, Murmura Rosalie et Emette Qui rajouta, je crois Qu'il est grand temps d'aller en cours. »

La matinée se passe Lentement, arriver à l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirige vers la cantine pour m'assoir près d'Edward et le plus loin d'Alice A ou table Notre personnes ne Veulent venir et heureusement. Il est déjà assez difficile de faire l'humain, je ne crois pas que si on Doit ingurgiter la nourriture humaine je crois que je ne pourrais pas. Une fois assis On entend les autres élèves de se Tenir près voiture La nouvelle élève Entrée dans la cafétéria. Je jette un regard vers la porte et Une bande de fille entre. Il n'ya rien de particulier voiture Elles Sont ici toute. La dernière fille a rentré EST LA NOUVELLE. Elle est plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux bruns Qui descendent en cascade et ses yeux chocolat. Elle a un teint laiteux ressemblant à de la porcelaine, tout son Corps Appelle à faire si l'attention sur le touche de peur de le casser. A là se moment, Il YA Une Pousse de testostérone Qui monte en flèche et qui me fait grimacer.

Le groupe de fille l'emmène à Une Table Où Un Groupe De garçon se levent pour lui faire un baise principal. Mais j'y crois pas ils se prennent pour des gentlemans ou quoi, car si c'est le cas ils devront Prendre des cours, de plus La Nouvelle surprise Semble être, elle rougit est ça lui va bien, je me demande bien pourquoi. Je me fige, c'est bien moi qui viens de dire «pourquoi» alors que c'est moi qui suis sensé Ressentir les sentiments Dans la famille. J'essaye de voir mais elle ne ressent rien alors Qu'elle Reprend Les gens qui l'Appellent par son prénom en entier Avec une pointe de lassitude. Plus je persiste, plus je suis renvoyé. Je sens Edward Quelque s'énerver choisi le contrarie. Se peut-il Qu'il ne lise son esprit. Je le regarde et me fais un signe affirmatif. Cela ne Peut-être possible, je n'ai jamais vu cela. Edward Demande à Alice elle s'y voit La Nouvelle Dans ces visions. Tout le monde nous regardent surpris et bien sûr Alice Répond par la négation. Edward et moi arrivions à la même conclusion: Qu'il Faudra faire attention à cette fille.

Plus tard je me rends à mon cours de sciences sans faire exprès quand je bouscule Une Personne qui arrivent de ma droite.

- «Excusez-moi dit la voix au intonation d'ange, je ne vous ai vu pas,.

- N'est ce pas grave. »

Je me retourne vers la personne et la stupeur, c'était la nouvelle. Elle me regarde devant lun. air voiture totalement ahuri oui je l'étais, moi un vampire. Elle est si belle de près. Si mon coeur battait mort, il irait à toute allure. Elle N'a pas ce sujet que les autres face à Notre beauté, j'ai l'impression Qu'elle s'enfiche. Elle Dégage une odeur de freesia et de fleure d'oranger Qui lui va à merveille. Elle se relève, s'excuse Une dernière fois et parties. Je la regarde partir mais Quelque chose cloche mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Plus je réfléchis à ça et plus ça m'énerve. Un croisé de la fin des cours je me dirige vers la voiture de mon frère et je la Une nouvelle fois. Son odeur me frappa encore et la je pris conscience d'une chose. Elle ne Dégage Aucune odeur. Seuls les odeurs Qu'il yac'est l'odeur de freesia et de la fleur d'orange Qui est seulement le parfum de shampoing et de Son fils gèle douche Qui m'A fois en passent sente très bon. A ce moment là, mes hormones réagissent Et dans un élan si je ne m'arrête pas, je la Prend et l'emmène avec moi pour lui faire l'amour ou alors je la mord. Arrêter! Mais qu'est ce qui me Prend, je ne connais même pas cette fille et je veux coucher avec elle et que je veux la mordre. Je la regarde partir vers sa voiture qui est Une Clio bleu bien chargeur et je m'aperçois Qu'elle boîte légèrement mais aux yeux des humains ça ne se voix pas.

La bande de garçon Midi de l'Entouré et Lui demande elle s'y est d'accord de venir avec eux pour un petit tour. Son corps se tend au fur et à mesure Qu'ils se rapprochent. Ne Pouvant Plus Je m'avance et je lance:

- «Isabelle, tu as fait tomber parterre tonne cahier, tout le monde se retourne et je continu, il ya un problème?

- Non, non, à aller s'en allait, Répond la bande avec précipitation avant de déguerpir Comme des Lapins, a demain Bella.

-Ca va, dis-je en me tournant vers elle, N'as tu rien?

-Non-merci, je vais bien Grâce à toi, me dit-elle en se tournant pour voiture ouvrir ça, hein y assister, il ya Quelque chose qui me fera plaisir. »

Je me tendent en entendant ça, le reste de ma famille Qui est derrière moi Ont la même réaction. Elle s'aperçois que j'ai changé d'Humer. Elle me fait signe de me détendre, elle rajoute:

«Détente-toi, ce n'est rien mais evite de m'appeler Isabelle devant moi, je préfère Bella, dit-elle avec un sourire qui me fait craquer. Eh! au faite CES quelle cahier que j'ai fais tombé?

-Très bien, mais seulement si tu m'appelles Jasper Et pour ce Qui est du cahier j'ai menti. »

Elle me regarde dans les yeux Avec une expression que je ne peux définir. Puis elle me répond:

- «D'accord et merci encore pour ce qui passe c'est. »

Elle monte dans ça voiture et part. Pendant ce temps je me demande se que j'ai fait. Je viens de parler Avec une humaine que je ne connais pas alors que je la trouve jolie. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte je ne peux pas me lies d'amitié Avec une humaine. Je ne peux pas Mettre ma famille en danger. C'est sur cette pensé que je rejoint ma famille.


	2. le garçon à la peau pâle

Bonne année et bonne santé à tous.

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je suis nuls en français. Il se peut que dans les chapitres suivants ou peut-être celui-ci il y est d'autre personnages de Stéphanie Meyer et d'autres de moi ainsi que des personnages fantastiques qui non jamais exister car oui j'aime bien inventer des choses comme de nouveaux mots, de nouvelles espèces et plein d'autre chose. Je sais se que vous pensaient, elle est barge cette fille et oui je suis folle vu que j'écris des histoires.

Bon à assez de bavardage je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

_**Chapitre II : le garçon à la peau pâle**_

**Pensé de Bella :**

Le réveil sonne depuis un petit moment et j'essaie se le trouver pour l'éteindre. Je m'assois sur le lit et je m'étire, puis je me lève pour aller me préparer. Une fois que j'ai fini, je rassemble mais affaires et je regarde par la fenêtre. Je vois ma voiture bleu pleine et je me rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que je rentre au lycée de Forks et que je vais revoir Charlie mon père. Cela va faire maintenant 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, après cette événements. Mais cela nous empêche pas de nous téléphoner tous cela à cause de se foutu ….. J'aimerai ne plus m'en souvenir mais avec la chance que j'ai, il faut bien s'attendre que c'est loupé. Je ne rate pas de l'oublier à cause de ma jambe.

Je reprends mes esprits avec la réalité car mon portable sonne, je regarde qui c'est et répond :

-« Salut Charlie, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien merci, mais je me demande où tu ais ? Car il est bientôt 7h45 et tes cours commence à 8h05 je crois.

-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai encore 1 à 2 heures de routes avant d'arriver. Est-ce que tu peux appeler le lycée et leur dire que j'arriverai vers 10 heures. Je déposerai mes affaires ce soir quand je rentrerai du lycée. Je fini de ranger mes dernières affaires et je pars.

-D'accord je fais ça mais dépêche toi et fait bien attention sur la route chérie et à se soir. »

Quand je raccroche, je fourre tout dans le sac, passe à la réception pour payer et monte dans la voiture et repart en direction de Forks et du lycée.

Une fois arriver en ville, je cherche le lycée mais vu que je ne le trouve nulle part, je téléphone à mon père et lui demande où il est et comment je dois mis rendre. Dès que la communication est finie, je prends la direction donné et je le trouve. Je jure car je suis passé quatre fois devant.

Je me trouve une place et je prends mon sac de cours et une chemise cartonnée où à l'intérieur j'ai mes derniers papiers d'inscription et les feuilles de santés maladies. Je marche à grand pas pour arriver au secrétariat où la dame me reluque de haut en bas quand je fus rentré. Je lui dis qui je suis et lui remet les derniers papiers, elle me passe une feuille sur la quelle les profs devront signés et le planning des cours. Je sors et regarde mon emplois du temps et là je vois à ma grande stupéfaction que j'ai maths entre 10 et 11 heures. Je regarde un coup d'œil à ma montre et il est 10h20. Je commence à me diriger vers la salle en m'aidant du plan. Je déteste être le centre d'attention.

Arriver devant la salle, je frappe et j'ouvre la porte eh là je me fige. Tout le monde me regarde et je leur dis que je suis la nouvelle sans bégayer mais bon ce n'est pas donner avec moi. Le prof me dit d'aller m'assoir à une place libre, c'est drôle mais j'ai du mal à bouger, pour deux raisons, une parce que ma jambe me fais mal et de deux tout les regards sont tournés vers moi ce qui est super. MAIS QUE JE DESTESTE CA.

Je m'assois près d'une fille qui me pousse son livre pour que puisse suivre. Je lui souris pour la remercier. A la fin du cours, elle me demande quelle cours j'ai et lui répond que j'ai anglais tout comme elle. Sur la route, j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelle Angela Weber. En rentrant dans la salle se fut la même réaction que tout à l'heure, tout le monde me regarde. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DETESTE CA.

Je donne ma feuille au prof et je pars m'assoir à côté D'Angela. Le prof commence à parler en disant qu'on parlerait de la célèbre comédie de Roméo et Juliette faite par Schkespire. Oh mon dieu ! Dite moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je quitte mon ancien établissement où je le faisais et j'arrive dans un nouveau où je dois reprendre du début, mais dite moi que je rêve. Bon c'est vrai que j'aime bien Roméo et Juliette.

*Juste « bien », t'es sûr ?*

_Ta gueule la petite voix, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment._

Angela me regarde et je lui dis tout bas que je l'ai déjà fait. Elle me fait un signe tête comme quoi elle a comprit. A la fin du cours je reprends la feuille et le prof me dit :

-« Dite-moi, miss Swan, on dirait que vous connaissez le cours ?

-Eh, oui monsieur, je venais juste de le terminer dans mon ancien lycée.

-Ah, très bien, maintenant je comprends mieux, dit-il, vous pouvez partir. »

Une fois dans le couloir je fus appêt par un groupe de fille. Angela me dit que c'est des amies à elle. Ouais, elles ont de drôle de manière. Elles se présentent chacune leur tour. Je crois que la brune habillé avec un décolleté vachement bas, on voit la moitie de son soutien-gorge qui en passant été hyper lais. Son pantalon beige lui moulait comme pas possible. Je me demande vraiment si le pantalon est un tissu cristal et non beige et comme chaussure des convers jaunes canards. A côté d'elle une fille blonde qui s'appelle Lauraine Mallory, tout comme l'autre, elle porte un tee-shirt qui prend la forme de sa poitrine qui est énorme (les mecs doivent bien baver). Pour le bas, elle porte une mini-jupe si jamais elle se penche, on voit quel dessous elle porte. Bien sûr les autres c'est pareil, il y en a une qui s'appelle Mathilde Guimove, une autre Katie Latrive et la dernière Synthia Faltrie. Heureusement que Angela est la seule à être bien habiller. Chacune d'entre elles m'appellent Isabella et je leur dit que c'est Bella.

-« Pourquoi pas Isabella c'est mieux non ? » me dit Lauraine sur un ton presque autoritaire.

-« Parce que je préfère Bella. » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

-« A bon, mais je préfère Isabella.

-Mais moi je te dis de m'appeler Bella c'est assez clair non.

-C'est bon ça suffit, dit Angela avant que Lauraine ne réplique, on devrait aller à la cantine. »

Heureusement que Angela est intervenu parce que le rouge me monter. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, où est-ce que je suis tombé. C'est un lycée ici ou un centre de prostitution et en plus elles sont sourdes.

*Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. De véritable salope doublées de manière arrogante et pour combler le tout elles sont sourdes comme pas possible surtout Lauraine.*

_Eh la petite voix, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : de te la boucler._

*Je sais mais c'était juste pour dire que j'étais d'accord avec toi.*

_Très bien, mais la ferme maintenant._

Elles m'emmènent à la cafétéria où elles me parlent des coutumes du lycée, des profs qui sont cools ou nuls. En rentrant dans la cafétéria, je sentis tous les regards se tourner dans ma direction. Une fois que mon plateau soit rempli de nourriture, je rejoignis le groupe d'Angéla qui m'emmènent à une table où un groupe de garçon se lèvent pour me faire un baise main quand mon plateau fut posé sur la table. Je rougis car ils me font penser à mon cousin Michael qui adore faire ça. Bon je reconnais qu'il n'a que huit ans mais bon, les comportements de ses garçons me font penser à lui.

Le reste du repas se déroula comme tout à l'heure, je n'arrête pas de les reprendre pour telle ou telle chose. J'en ai tellement marre que je prends comme excuse d'aller au toilette avant d'aller en cours. Je sors et me dirige vers mon soit disant bâtiment pour mes deux heures de français. Je me demande se qu'ils font comme cours. Je suis plongé dans mes pensé que je n'ai pas vu une personne arrivé que je lui rentre dedans en laissant tomber mes bouquins que j'ai dans mes bras. Je m'excuse et relève la tête et la stupeur. Un mec super canon blond à la peau blanche qui me regarde avec de grands yeux dorés. Attend une seconde, j'ai dit « peau blanche », est-ce que ça peut-être possible que se soit…. ?

Non, c'est impossible je dois vraiment devenir folle. Je m'excuse une dernière fois et je pars le plus vite possible à mon cours.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule à peu près bien à part quand je voulais partir le groupe de gars est venu me voir pour me demander de les suivre pour une sorti. Rien quand les regardants et au ton de leur voix j'ai tout de suite compris. Le problème plus ils s'approchent, plus mon corps se tend. Un des gars allait me toucher quand une voix se fait entendre et nous fait tous retourner.

-« Isabella, tu as fait tomber ton cahier parterre ? Il y a un problème ? »

Je le regarde et là à ma grande surprise c'est le mec blond à la peau blanche. Par contre, je vois les autres trembler de trouille avant de dire quelque chose par rapport à demain et partent comme s'ils sont le feu au fesses. Le blond se tourne vers moi et il me demande :

-« Ca va, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, je vais bien grâce à toi »

Je me tourne vers ma voiture pour l'ouvrir et je me rappelle au dernier moment qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom en entier.

-« Eh attend, il y a quelque chose qui me ferai plaisir, lui dis-je alors qu'il se tend comme un arc, détend-toi, ce n'est rien mais évite de m'appeler Isabella devant moi, je préfère Bella. Eh au faite c'est qu'elle cahier que j'ai fait tomber ? »

Il se détend tout de suite et il me répond avec un sourire éclatent :

-« Très bien, mais seulement si tu m'appelles Jasper et pour ce qui est du cahier j'ai menti. »

Alors il s'appelle Jasper, il lui va bien. Il a vraiment un sourire ravageur. Oh doucement Bella, rappelle- toi se qu'il s'est passé il y a 4 ans.

*Tout a fait, j'ai l'impression que cela ne t'a pas servi de leçon.*

_C'est bon, j'ai compris mais est-ce vraiment un…… Oh puis zut._

-« D'accord et merci encore pour ce qui c'est passé. »

Puis je monte dans ma voiture et pars. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas idée dans quel pétrin j'étais. Une fois arrivé à la maison de Charlie, je sors de la voiture et sonne. Charlie vient m'ouvrir et on reste un petit moment à se regarder sans bouger car on n'est pas très câlin tout les deux. Alors il bouge pour me faire la bise puis il vient m'aider à sortir les affaires de la voiture. J'emmène toute mes affaires dans ma chambre où beaucoup de souvenir revient en surface alors que je croyais enfouis au plus profond de moi. Mon père prend les autres affaires dans la voiture pour me les emmener, on reste un petit moment sans parler, on est tout les deux gêné car on ne sait pas comment agir ensemble, puis dit en me montrant le lit :

-« J'espère que tu aimes le violet si mes souvenir son bon ? C'est la vendeuse qui la choisi… Bon je vais te laisser te préparer si tu as besoin je suis en bas. »

Ce qui est bien avec lui c'est qu'il n'est pas envahissant. Je range ma chambre puis descend en bas où mon père est au téléphone. Il me regarde mal à l'aise, ça sa veut dire qu'il a oublié de me dire quelque chose d'important si mais souvenir son exacte.

-« Eh Bella,…il y a une semaine on m'a proposé de manger chez des amis à la push…. et j'ai accepté…et le repas se fait se soir… j'avais oublié que tu arrivais aujourd'hui… a lors est-ce que ça te dérange d'aller manger avec moi chez eux ? Bien sûr tu les connais c'est chez Billy et son fils Jake.

-D'accord. »

Je ne trouve rien à dire d'autres car je m'en fous royalement, enfin il faut le dire vite car une fois sur la route je commence à ma stresser. Il me demande comment ma journée c'est passé et je lui réponds que je trouve la moitie du lycée est totalement débile et que c'est un vrai ni à commère. En disant ça il se mit à rigoler en me disant que c'est normal et je rajoute que René lui envoie le bonjour. Une fois arrivé à la push des souvenirs me reviennent par plusieurs vagues qui me font mal. Charlie gare la voiture devant une maison qui fait un peu caravane ou un homme en fauteuil roulant nous a tend.

Je sais sadique je le suis me je crois que l'est tout.

Mais je n'ai pas encore dévoilé tout les secrets sur Bella sinon se ne serait plus drôle.

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Si vous voulait me dire comment vous trouvez vous pouvais je ne mort pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tous le monde, désolée pour l'attente mais niveau étude ce n'était pas trop ça et en plus j'ai mes révisions des examens qui commence et j'ai beaucoup de dossiers à faire.

Pensées de Bella :

Le lendemain matin quand j'arrive au lycée, je vois Jasper et sa famille qui sont autour de leur voiture. Il me regarde et je lui souris en guise de bonjour mais au lieu de me répondre, il détourne la tête et s'en va. Je commence à avancer perplexe de son comportement, après quelques pas, la bande de traînées m'encercle pour me dire que j'étais mal habillée et qu'il faut que je mette des décolletés et de jupes courtes. Je les regarde avec des gros yeux et je leur dis :

-« Désolée que mes vêtements ne vous plaisent pas mais si je m'habille c'est pour moi et non pour vous bande de salopes. Et je refuse de ressembler à une pute et si vous n'êtes pas contentes, allez vous faire cuire un œuf.»

Je les laisse sur place, elles me regardent avec un air choqué et seule Angela me regarde avec un sourire et me fait un signe de tête pour me féliciter. Je me dirige vers mon premier cours qui est l'histoire, ma matière préférée. Je rentre dans la salle et là, je vois Jasper, assis sur une chaise. Je me dirige vers lui et lui demande si je peux m'assoir à côté de lui. Il me regarde surpris alors que les autres garçons de la classe poussent un grognement de déception. Il me fait un signe et détourne la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, qu'il veut que je le laisse tranquille, alors qu'hier, il m'a dit que je pouvais lui parler avec un certain entrain. Le prof arrive et commence son cours sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Je suis contente car c'est un sujet que j'adore. A la fin des cours, Jasper se lève d'un coup et part en courant.

Le reste de la journée se passe à peu près bien. Angela préfère rester avec moi et délaisser ses amies peu fréquentables.

« -J'ai adoré ce matin quand tu les as fait taire, me dit –elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, mais tu dois faire attention à partir de maintenant, elles n'acceptent pas qu'on les rejette comme tu l'as fait. Elles sont des championnes pour faire vivre l'enfer à une personne qu'elles n'aiment pas et elles peuvent faire des choses plus horribles les unes que les autres. Si je te dis cela c'est que j'aimerai vraiment qu'on soit amie et non parce que tu es la fille du shérif.

-Je te remercie des conseils que tu me donnes mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vécu des choses pires qu'elles peuvent me faire. Lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant, et pour c'est qui et de l'amitié c'est d'accord. »

Je m'éloigne d'elle pour monter dans ma voiture et commencer à reculer quand je commence à voir Jasper au loin en train de se disputer avec un membre de sa famille.

Pendant un mois, Jasper m'ignore, la bande de fille c'est pareil mais je commence à voir qu'elles vont bientôt passer à l'acte. Ma relation avec mon père ne s'arrange pas, au début ça allait mais maintenant c'est plus ça. On a pratiquement que des disputes entre nous pour telles ou telles raisons comme le fait de manger des légumes mais avec lui c'est que des féculents à tous les repas et il y a aussi le fait que je ne m'entende pas avec Jacob, le fils de Billy tout simplement parce qu'il me colle de trop près et fait des insinuations très perverse. Le vendredi soir en sortant des cours, je me dirige vers ma voiture. Je vois Jasper près des voitures de sa famille en me regardant comme s'il est torturé ou qu'il voudrait me parler mais qu'il ne peut pas. Je continue vers ma voiture qui se trouve de l'autre côté du parking car se matin pour ne pas changer, je me suis disputée avec mon père et j'ai failli arriver en retard à cause de ça. Au moment où je plonge ma main dans mon sac pour prendre mes clés, je vois une voiture me foncer dessus. Tout d'un coup je suis plaquée sur le sol, appuyée sur le torse de Jasper et la voiture au dessus de nous.

Pensées de Jasper :

Ca fait maintenant un mois que j'arrive à l'éviter l'école et à ne pas lui parler mais c'est un vrai supplice par ce qu'à côté, je vais la voir la nuit quand elle dort depuis deux semaines.

Je me rappelle du premier soir où je suis rentré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. J'étais parti à la chasse et au retour je suis passé devant chez elle et sa fenêtre était ouverte. Piqué par la curiosité, j'ai grimpé pour rentrer dans sa chambre et la j'ai vu le plus beau des spectacles. Elle était là, allongée sur le côté, les cheveux en batailles, la bouche légèrement ouverte. J'étais resté à ses côtés jusqu'à l'aube avant de rentrer chez moi pour me changer et rejoindre les autres pour aller au lycée.

On est le vendredi soir et je rejoins ma famille qui est à côté des voitures, je la vis passer devant nous avec une amie c'est alors qu'Emmett me dit que je devrais aller la mordre pour boire son sang et qu'on n'en parlerait plus. Je lui réponds que ce n'est pas ses affaires et que je n'ai pas envie de me nourrir de son sang. Tout d'un coup j'entends une voiture tourner et foncer droit sur Bella.

Je me fige en disant que ce n'est pas possible, je ne sais pas comment mais mon corps se mit à bouger tout seul en direction de ma belle pour la protéger. Je la regarde, elle a l'air surprise de me voir et elle commence à bouger avant de pousser un cri étouffé de douleur. Mon sang se glace, mais quel crétin je suis quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras je n'ai pas fait attention, je fais comme si elle était un vampire et non une humaine qui pèse cinquante cinq kilos environ.

-« Tu as mal où ? » lui dis-je

-« A ma jambe, me répondit-elle, je ne peux plus la bouger »

J'entends du monde commencé à crier et à courir partout, mais surtout ma famille commencée m'en gueulé tout bas pour que les autres ne nous entendent pas. Seul Edward me dit qu'il va prévenir Carlisle, pour quand elle va arriver à l'hôpital il la prend en charge. Les profs arrivent pour sortir la voiture, pour nous libérer mais pendant ce temps je regardais Bella, elle commençait à être plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux se sont refermés. Je la secoue en lui disant :

-« Bella ne dort, pas reste éveillé, je t'en pris, reste avec moi, je te demande pardon pour mon comportement mais je t'en pris ne dort…. »

Trop tard, elle a fermé les yeux, je sens son cœur ralentir grâce au contact qu'il y a entre nos deux corps car sinon je ne n'entends rien du tout.

Les ambulanciers arrivent et les pompiers qui étaient arrivés entre temps bougèrent la voiture et laissent les ambulanciers s'approcher des victimes. Ils me demandent de me pousser et si je n'ai rien. Un des ambulanciers commence à dire qu'il faut emmener Bella de toute urgence à l'hôpital car son cœur bat que très faiblement, je pousse un gémissement de désespoir car je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Edward vient me rejoindre pour me dire que Carlisle est au courant et qu'il nous attend. Je monte à côté de Bella qui est dans une civière où les médecins commencent à lui mettre plein de tubes.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, les portes s'ouvrir sur Carlisle qui est plutôt fière de moi. Il me dit qu'il me parlera plus tard mais que je dois l'attendre dans son bureau et qu'il est fier de moi.

Pensées Carlisle : 

Quand Edward m'a appelé pour me dire que Jasper était dans la merde parce qu'il avait sauvé une humaine, qui et en plus la fille du shérif, alors au début j'ai été surpris mais après une milli seconde, je souriais car de nous tous, c'est lui qui est le plus faible au niveau résistance.

Quand la jeune fille était dans le bloc opératoire, j'ai commencé à l'examiner et la quel n'a pas été pas mon étonnement, c'est quelle est tout simplement endormi et que les tuyaux qu'on lui avait mis ne servent à rien. Je remarque se pendant que son genou était déboité que je remis en place. Mais il va falloir que je parle à cette jeune fille.

Pensées de Bella :

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans une chambre aux murs blancs et autour il y a comme une odeur de javel. Alors je comprends que je suis dans un hôpital ! C'est alors qu'un médecin rentre suivi de Jasper. Le médecin se présente comme le père de Jasper et qu'il s'appelle Carlisle, il commença à me parler de ce que j'avais eu et que mon corps avait subi beaucoup de chose. Merci mais ça je le sais et je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir.

_C'est vrai que ce soir là ce n'était pas jojo !_

Tais- toi, la petite voix tu me soules, j'ai dis que je ne voulais plus en parler. Tout en l'écoutant je m'aperçois que leur trait ressemble à…..

-« Des vampires !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous êtes des vampires.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre mais peut-être pas avant fin juin. Oui, je sais mais je dois réviser avant, pour réussir mon bac. Si vous voulez me laissez un petit mot vous le pouvez.


	4. Chapter 4

Penser de Jasper

Dite moi que j'ai mal attendu, elle ne peut pas avoir deviné qui nous sommes.

-« Vous vous trompais, dit mon père, il me semblerait que vous avez pris un sacrée cou à la tête.

-** Non**, crie telle pour reprendre en murmurent, vous êtes des vampires, je ne vois que ça. Vous possédé une force surhumaine ainsi que la vitesse, vous avez la peau blanche, plus blanches que la mienne. Se sont vos yeux qui mon fait douter car je n'avais jamais entendu que des vampires ont des yeux d'orées.

-Bella tu fais erreur je t'a sûr. Fis-je avec un sourire un peu forcer, je ne veux pas la tuer parce que son instinct lui avait prouvée qui nous étions. Nous sommes comme toi.

-Et moi je suis la plus grande reine d'Egypte, ne me prend pas pour une idiote s'il te plaît Jasper je sais tous simplement parce que j'ai déjà rencontrais des être mythiques il y a quelle que années passer. »

Dite moi que j'ai mal entendu, elle ne peut pas avoir rencontré des vampires sinon elle serait morte à l'heure actuelle.

« -Qui est-ce ?dit mon père, peut être les connaissons-nous.

-Se n'était pas des vampires.

-Bella je t'en prie, non, je t'en conjure dit nous qui c'est, je prie fort pour quelle me réponde et une part en moi fut soulagé que se ne soit un vampire. Bella s'il te plait répond.

-je suis fatigué, j'aimerai me reposé maintenant. »

**Quoi ! **C'est une plaisanterie j'espère, mais mon père lui répond que c'est tous t'a fait normal.

En fin de journée, Bella sort de l'hôpital seul, je peux la voire et elle commence à aller dans la direction de la route. Carlisle m'appelle pour dire de prendre la voiture et de ramenée Bella chez elle.

Pensé de Carlisle :

Cette jeune fille cache qu'elle que chose mais quoi ? Je pense qu'on va avoir du mal pour le savoir car si elle agit de la même manière que tout à l'heure on va avoir du mal.

Pensé de Bella :

Le lendemain matin je réfléchis toujours se qui c'est passé la veille quand Jasper m'a ramené chez moi. Certes on a parlé mais en plus, il n'a surtout pas dire un mot sur l'accident. Je comprends sa réaction face à mon manque de précision mais je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler, il faudra que je lui dise tout à l'heure.

_Ouais comme ça tu vas pouvoir le draguer parce que reconnait le il est plutôt beau garçon._

Tais-toi la petite voix, et puis les vampires sont connu pour leur beauté, enfin je pense ?

_Tu pense ou tu en es sûr ?_

Bon tu te tais oui. Tien c'est Jasper là-bas, j'ai l'impression qu'il se dispute avec sa famille.

-« Lla ? »

J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

-« Bella ? **Bella !** » Cria la voix à coté de moi.

-« Oh ! Pardon Angéla mais j'étais perdu dans les profondeurs de mon cerveau.

-je vois ça, me dit-elle en souriant, car je t'appelle depuis 2 minutes. Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien rassure toi. »

On doit aller en cours car la sonnerie vient de retentir. Pendant toute la matinée je n'ai pas vu Jasper pour lui parler et Angéla le remarqua en me disant que les Cullens sont très renfermés et qu'ils rentent toujours entre eux.

Quand il fut leur de manger, j'allais à la cafétéria pour prendre à manger vu que le Dr Cullen m'a dis de me nourrir donc je vais l'écouter.

_Mais depuis quand tu écoute un médecin toi ?_

Peut-être parce que je sais que c'est un vampire. Mais bon passons.

Je finis de manger et je dis à Angéla que je la retrouve pour les cours et je me dirige vers la table des Cullen.

-« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerai parler à Jasper. » leur dis-je.

Tous relèvent la tête pour me regardent, deux avec un regard méchant et trois avec un regard surpris et avec une pointe de méfiance. Mais Jasper se repris et me dis que c'est d'accord en se levant. On se dirige vers la porte du réfectoire pour sortir puis vers la forêt.

-« Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? » Dit-il sur un ton froid.

-« Je voulais simplement expliquer ma réaction hier à l'hôpital. Pour le moment je ne vais pas tout te raconter car je ne suis pas prête. Mais je te jure que je te dire tout le moment venu et que tu seras la première personne à le savoir. Mais je te demande de patienté.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, c'est tu se que tu risques en disant rien, on pourrait te tuer car tu connais le secret de notre existence. »

Je commence à devenir mal et il le sait. Il se rapproche de moi, il m'enlace doucement, il me colle à lui et me berce en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas me faire peur et qu'il est désolé de me faire pleurer. C'est à se moment que je prends conscience que je me suis mise à pleurer. Je suis resté dans c'est bras je ne sais pas combien de temps.


	5. Chapter 5 estelle une menace pour elle

_Je sais je suis longue à écrire mais j'ai des problèmes d'inspirations et cette histoire c'est moi qui l'invente et non une traduction car je suis nul en langue. J'aimerai rappeler à tous le monde que l'orthographe et moi sa fais quatre donc si vous voyez des fautes ne le prenais pas mal. Sinon bonne lecture._

Pensé d'Edward

Depuis plusieurs jours il y a deux personnes qui n'énervent. La première c'est Alice qui n'arrête pas de gémir comme quoi ce n'est pas possible que Jasper l'ai quitté et je passe le reste. Car malheureusement pour elle, Jasper ne s'occupe plus d'elle, en réalité il fait comme elle n'excité pas. Pas de chance pour nous, on c'est qu'elle excite et qu'elle est avec nous. Il faut dire que personnes dans ma familles ne peut la sentir ou la voire.

Si elle continue comme ça Carlisle, lui parlera et lui laissera deux options, l'une d'elle c'est de se calmer et arrêter son manège ou soit elle part de la maison.

Et l'autre personne c'est Isabella Swan. Je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensés et c'est assez frustrants. Je vois Jasper se rapprocher de plus en plus de cette fille et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis jaloux car il faut dire qu'Isabella est très belle. Elle n'a pas besoin de tout se superflu entre le maquillage, les habits et les retouches esthétiques.

On est Lundi matin et j'avais remarqué qu'on avait le cours de biologie ensemble. J'allé prendre cette occasion pour faire sa connaissance. Depuis l'accident je vérifie les pensés des autres élèves pour voir si elle avait parlé. Mais rien, pas un mot, elle disait que c'était de la chance et à Jasper, qui était juste à côté d'elle. Je m'installe à ma payasse et j'attends qu'elle arrive. Si jamais elle arrivait car depuis l'accident elle n'était pas revenue au lycée. C'était des élèves qui était passé la voir pour rapporter les potins au lycée.

Depuis quelques heures j'avais repéré les pensé d'Alice qui ne pensé à supprimer Bella en commencent par scié les freins de la voiture, passent par la pendaison, ensuite par la morde et de la vider de son sang. Bien sûr elle avait pleins d'idées pour supprimer quelqu'un.

Sa fait maintenant 5 mois que je suis arrêter là, je me creuse la tête mais je me dit que sa résume bien le nom du chapitre.

Promis pour le prochain chapitre je serais plus rapide.

Au faite bonne année à tous et bonne santé et tous se qui va avec.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désoler mais se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre car je suis en panne d'inspiration.

Alors pour l'instant je l'a mets de côté. Ne vous inquiéter pas je la continuerai mais pour je la mets en pause.

A plus.


End file.
